Living with a god
by Magiccatprincess
Summary: Reposted! With a few changes. The turtles have to take care of my OC.
1. Kiyoko Kamigami

_First of all you have to learn about my OC._

Name: Kiyoko Kamigami.

Meanings: Kiyoko means pure clean child Kamigami means gods.

Gender: Female.

Age: 12.

Title: Godess.

Job: student.

Parents: She never met her father and her mother disappeared when she was six months old.

Siblings: Katashi oldest brother, Jiro second brother and Rina/Renet her older sister.

Looks: She has natural pink hair with a few strands with glitter. she has big bright purple eyes. She usually wears clothes in the colors white and silver because her official royal garment are in those colors. She often wears a plastic tiara or a silver with glitter hair band.

Personality: She is very emotional and can be all quiet and then suddenly be cheerful again. She is very very easily distracted which often get her in and out of trouble.

She can get really mad when guys don't get the 'hint' and bite their head of : "No I don't want to go out with you and now get your slimy perverted face as far away from me as you can!"

Off all the Kamigami siblings she is most specialized in chi-control and prefers working with energy instead of time traveling she can do it but makes to many mistakes for her own liking.

_Note: Kiyoko is based on Damara godess of imagination , innocence._


	2. Babysitting?

Don't own them but I own the my oc

**Somewhere in the battle Nexus.**

"But I don't wanna go !" whined twelve year old Kiyoko while brushing a bit of glitterish pink hair out of her face while giving her older brother her famous puppy dog eyes.

"Kiyo-chan you know it's for your own good.'' her sixteen year old sister with long blond hair told her with a frown. Jiro their 20 year old brother nodded in agreement.

Katashi the oldest of the four siblings took a deep breath. "Kiyoko you know why."

"Just cause I can't do the whole dimension traveling thingy" Kiyo whined.

"Listen Kiyo intil your able to teleport yourself your just making yourself an easy target." Katashi shook his head when Kiyo opened her mouth. "And no if we hide somewhere together it only make us easier for them to find us. Do I need to remind you of what happened to Mei and Ryouichi."

Kiyoko sighed she was not gonna give up whining just yet!

**Meanwhile with the Daimyo**

"I can't thank you and your sons enough Splinter-san.'' The Daimyo chanted as he led the turtles and their sensei to the room were the kamigami siblings waited.

Master Splinter shook his head."It is a honor to be asked for a favor by the Ultimate Daimyo himself ." Master Splinter bowed to the Daimyo.

"Yeah but what is it?" Raph asked.

The Daimyo sighed . "The kamigami siblings they are four very young gods. They have gotten powers greater than the Nexus it's self. Their mother brought each of them children to my care when she was unable to. I let them learn to control most of their power letting them be trained by the best."

"Eh... great story but what does that have to do with us?" Mikey asked.

The Daimyo shook his had sadly. "They have gotten themselves in trouble dark forces. They have asked me if their youngest sister could be kept safe in the home of the battle Nexus champion." It was quiet for a few seconds till Leo spoke up.

"Ofcorse we will take care her. Right guys?" The other turtles nodded.

"Well come and meet her then."

**Back with the Kamigami siblings.**

"But Jirooooooooo!" Right then the door opend and all the sibling bowed to the Daimyo. Katashi smiled when he saw the turtles. "Greetings my name is Katashi I am the oldest of my clan . This is my brother Jiro ,my sister Rina and eh .. ... Kiyo.." He sighed.

Rina took a step forward and pirouetted and stopped her blue eyes glowed bright and suddenly were she pointed now stood a girl with long curly gliterish pink hair with a small silver tiara in it. She had big bright purple eyes. She was in a white toga with silver glitters. She looked about twelve.

"Hey" she mumbled looking down as Katashi glared at het while Jiro rolled his eyes and Rina just chuckled. "this is Kiyoko , she will be staying with you?'' She looked at Master Splinter doubtfully.

"Oh but I'm even cuter than I look." Kiyoko said smiling at Mikey.

"You have such a bright aura and a really pure chi ." Kiyoko giggled.

Mikey chuckled "thanks my name is Michelanglo but you can call me Mikey." Kiyoko shook his hand.

"You'll have time to meet later but now it is time for you to go." The Daimyo looked at Katashi as he spoke.

The oldest sighed "Kiyo-.." Before he could finish when his sister had him in a tight hug nuzzeling her face to his chest.

"I know I have to go but I'm gonna miss you." She whispered .

Katashi just hugged his baby sister close.

Kiyoko then went to give Rina a hug. She then looked at Jiro doubtfully. Jiro opened his arms." Come here." She hugged him tight then went over to stand next to the turtles.

Jiro looked at them "You will take care of her."

Leo bowed. "You have our word."

As a portal started to appear around them. Katashi called to them. "Before I forget you are signed up for school in New York You will start next week."

**"School?" **Kiyoko cried out but the portal closed . And she wasn't at the Nexus anymore.

_Author: Let me know what you think._


	3. Remember?

Disclaimer : I think I already told you but I'm suppossed to tell you that ... the only person I own is Kiyoko.

Chapter 2: Rember..?

**In the sewers of New York.**

"**School? **Katashi come back you can't send me to school." Kiyoko was frantically trying to open the portal with no luck. She let out a frustrated sigh glaring at were just a few moments ago had been a dimension portal.

"Eh.. sorry to interrupt but...-" Leonardo started but stopped as he looked at her "Hey do I.. have we met before?"

Kiyoko turned to them looking at Leo she hadn't payed much attention to them when the came to pick her up. Okay she talked to Mikey but such a bright aura was a bit impossible to miss.

She had felt the curiosity glow from the one with the purple bandana. The wisdom of the rat and the hot passion from the one with the red bandana .

But the one with the blue bandana she remembered. ''Your the ghost from south America. I met you when we were visiting third earth."

"It's great that I can finally thank you.'' Leo smiled. "Okay what are you two talking about?" Raph sounded thickly annoyed. Kiyoko smiled "Should I show them?"

"Sure but don't you mean tell them?" Leonard smiled remembering his training.

Kiyoko threw her hands in the air and made a few sharp break dance moves. In her hands appeared two japanese fans both glittery white. she then held the fans together like a film projector. Suddenly it looked like they were in the jungle. "No I mean show them." She said .

"This is like soooooo cool!" Mikey chanted as they walked to a big cave.

Kiyoko nodded. "This is one of the first things I learned. We used this a lot since we traveled much."

"When we visited this part of america I couldn't sleep for days , you see I can feel strong emotions and let's just say that Leonardo wasn't the most cheerful one to sense. On the fourth day I was so sick of it."

In the cave they saw Leonardo tossing and turning in his sleep when suddenly. "_Okay_ who-ever or whatever you are you are going to discus your problems with me if like it or not!"

They saw Kiyoko standing near the cave entrance only she was wearing a white night gown. Leo jumped in the shadows so Kiyoko couldn't see him. She sat down on the floor in lotus position. "You don't have to worry l won't tell them your not a ghost." She sighed. "You aren't a failure. you can train only to become better then you are now!" She stood up and walked away.

A bright flash of light and... . "We're back." Don gasped. Kiyoko giggled at his expression. "We didn't leave it was just a projection of the fans."

She then frowned "Oh my gosh I'm so rude!" She bowed deeply. "Greetings I am Kiyoko Kamigami but just say Kiyo and I am honored to stay here." She paused then added. "I think I made a good first impression."

Author: Let me know what you think.


	4. Meet ultimate sparring buddy

disclaimer: Kiyo is mine rest not .

Chapter three : Meet ultimate sparring buddy.

"We have not been very well mannered our self . My name is Splinter." Splinter bowed for their high guest.

"My name is Leonardo these are my brothers Raphael , Donatello and Michelangelo." Leo introduced him as well as his brothers.

Soon Kiyoko told them all about herself. That she never met her real parents. About being trained by great warriors at the Nexus.

"But before that we stayed at -" she was interrupted by Raph.

"That's all real nice and stuff but why did your brother pick us? I know Mike and Splinter are champions and all but that can't be enough reason for them to ask us to take care of their baby sister."

Kiyoko smiled and rolled her eyes a bit. "That was more my sister her idea and Katashi just agreed. As I recall she said : Maybe you can stay with the cute little green bold guys who helped me when I got in trouble with lord Simultainius. She descrypted you and my brothers agreed."

"Wait wait wait! Your sister was Renet? I didn't even recognize her without that weird cap thing" Mike sounded really surprised.

"But I thought I heard you call her Rina?" Don sounded a bit confused.

"Well your name is Donatello but who besides your sensei calls you that ?" Non of the turtles had a good comeback.

"We call her Rina it's her second name and shorter."

There was a long pause that Kiyoko easily broke. "Soooooooooo were do I stay?"

The turtles had no idea but before they could say anything there sensei already answered. "You will stay in Michelangelo's room while he will share with Raphael."

Both turtles sighed well actually Mikey sighed Raph growled.

"Raphael you will make your room ready. Michelangelo you may go clean your room with the help of Donatello. Leonardo you are dismissed." Master Splinter spoke in a tone which clearly told no buts.

As the three other turtles went to do as told Leo went to the dojo the train. Master Splinter turned to their guest. "I would like to see your skills young godess."

When they arived in the dojo they saw Leo busy with his kata's. Kiyoko whirled around a couple of times when she stopped she was no longer in her toga. Now she wore a white joggings pants with two silver stripes and and a silver shirt. Her glitterish pink hair was in high ponytail.

With a sparkle in her purple eyes she hoped over to Leo. "Leo may I help you in a very fun way?" she asked with a soft giggle.

Leo stopped his kata to look at her. "How?"

Kiyoko smiled. "I can give you a training buddy."

Leo shook his head smiling. "That's really nice of you but I don't think you-"

"Not me silly!" Kiyoko laughed. She took a step back as her hands glowed. suddenly the was as weird shape next to her it had the same silhouette as Leo and was glowing blue.

"This is Ultimate sparring buddy. Ultimate sparing buddy this is leo. I can create chi dolls for sparing with the same chi as who-ever I chose. I can borrow , copy , steal , give and mix chi." Kiyoko smiled.

"He is just as strong as you. Wanna try?"

Leo grinned ''You bet." While Leo was sparring with her ultimate sparing buddy Kiyo tried to meditate. She was interrupted later by Raph.

"Why is Leo fighting the air?" He sounded really puzzled it wasn't like Leo never practiced his attacks like this but now it really looked like he was fighting the air.

Don who stood next to him nodded still frowning.

Kiyoko looked up and realized she must lowered the defense on Ultimate sparing buddy, so only people who are good at channeling their chi will be able to see him. Luckily Leo was. She was about to answer when Mikey cried out. "Who is the glowing blue dude Leo is fighting?"

"Who?" Both Donnie and Raph asked.

Kiyoko sighed. "You two are what me and my family cal chi-blind." She said pointing at Raph and Don. "But you saw Ultimate sparing buddy really well." She told Mikey.

She stopped the match between Leo and Ultimate sparing buddy which would have gone one forever hadn't she stepped in. She explained to the others what she told Leo before.

"I most have lowered Ultimate sparing buddy and then you just have to be good at channeling your chi to see him."

Splinter who had been watching and studying Kiyoko her energy stopped the discussion. It was time for the turtles to train. And kiyoko went to check her temporally room.

_Author yeah that's me : Let me know what you think._


	5. friends

Disclaimer: not mine kiyo is.

Chapter three: becoming friends.

**Sewers of New York**

Mikey yawned loudly while leaving the dojo. He was probably not going to get much sleep tonight having to share a room with snoring monster Raph.

On his way out he spotted their guest sitting on the couch looking dejected. She was staring at a cartoon pouting. He sat down next to her.

"Hey what's up girl."

"Nothing." She didn't sound so cheerful anymore.

"Ok dudette you were happy when we left for training and now your all gloomy." Mikey gave her a look crossing his arms.

"Nothing really I'm just a little bit jealous of my sister she is traveling around in Europe while I'm staying in the sewers. No offense though." She finished smiling a bit.

"Non taken dudette." Mikey held up his hands as a peaceful gesture. "What's fun about Europe anyway?"

"Well besides France I would love to go to Italy. It has everything culture, history , food and HOT guys!" Kiyoko exclaimed loudly. "What?" She asked noticing Mikey grin.

"If you like Italian food care to help me with diner." He said smiling.

"Eh sure." Kiyoko wasn't sure but when she saw his energy brighten up she chose to help him prepare diner. And went with him to the kitchen.

**In the kitchen.**

"So when did you learn fighting for the first time?" Mikey asked while making dough.

"When I was six years old I told the Daimyo I wanted to defend myself." Kiyo answered while slicing the peppers. "My turn do you have any memories of being normal turtles?"

"Nope we were just baby's . Please tell me you don't want anchovies?" Mikey grimaced.

"Ewwwww no way!" Kiyo sighed. "My turn again uhhh do you guy-.."

"That can in no way count as a question dudette! I just asked if you wanted anchovies!" Mikey looked at her with a pout.

**Later at diner.**

"You have outdone yourself!" Everyone had loved the pasta Italian salad and obviously pizza.

Don smiled . "Would you come to my lab after diner I need to create a file on you for school."

Kiyoko sighed . "Sure." She couldn't hide a pout . "School hooray." she added sarcastic. Don went to his lab while Kiyo finished her Pizza.

"Don't be to hard on Donnie Kiyo." Mike called after her. He turned to his brothers. "I always cook Don is making a file so that means you do the dishes." After his last sentence he run to the dojo for a private training session with Master Splinter.

**In Donnie's lab. **

"Okay twelve years old . No criminal record anything else?" Don looked up from his typing.

"Well I'm allergic to the secret ingredient in spintai cookies from dimension DTx section 12." Kiyoko shrugged.

"No you won't find those here." Don replied smiling.

"Don I'm sorry." Kiyoko looked down.

"Sorry for what?" Don looked surprised.

"You would do great at school and I am acting real stupid about it." Kiyo answered without looking up.

Don smiled . "That's fine your going to a school for the first time. You have the right to be grumpy about it."

Kiyoko nodded.

Don sighed. "What about some music?" Don turned on the radio and some classy music filled the room.

Kiyoko sat down closing her eyes listening to the music. Everything was fine when suddenly the music changed in the middle of a song.

_Can't you see your smothering me. Your not the boss off me now !_

_I'm sorry I can't be perfect. I try and I try but it never goes right._

Various songs started to play. Don quickly turned the radio of. "What was that ?

Kiyoko rolled her eyes. "I am so never learning to control that. When people around me are very emotional around when the radio is on my power goes over the air trying to find a radio song that fits with it." Kiyoko sounded very annoyed.

Don laughed at that. "I think Leo and Raph can't even do the dishes in peace . According to the lyrics of those song. "Come on let's break those two up."

Author note That's still me: That's it for now let me know what you think.


	6. Bugs

Disclaimer: I don't own them Kiyo is mine.

Chapter 5 : Bugs.

Kiyoko Kamigami woke up with a start gasping for air. She looked around she was in her room in the turtles house. "Okaaaay when did bugs start to be a problem?"

She wasn't fond of them but had been raised to respect all living creatures. She took a calming breath trying to focus her thoughts.

"Maybe not mine fear?" She sighed new places mean new chi's and energy to connect to. " If you live in the SEWERS how can you be afraid of BUGS!" She muttered.

Sighing she got out of bed and walked to the kitchen for a cup of calming tea Splinter had given her permission to use his tea . She shook her head looking in the cabinet she was going to need to get green tea.

She walked past the dojo and heard the sound of someone training and decided to see who it was. Raphael was punching the snots out of his punching bag. Cool was all she could think of but quickly frowned it looked like something was bothering him. She sighed.

"Good very early morning." She said walking over to were Raph was taking a moment to catch his breath. With a bottle of water in her hand she walked over.

"What did that bag ever do to you?" She asked handing him the bottle of water. Raph took it and eagerly took a couple of gulps. "Thanks , why are ya up so early?"

"Couldn't sleep." She shrugged . "What about you?"

"Same." Raph said without looking up.

Kiyoko gave a half smile recognizing this energy.

"Was something _bugging_ you? " She asked trying really hard not to giggle.

Raph looked up confused. Kiyoko shook her head smiling. "How can you be scared of bugs while living in here! " She exclaimed.

"I ain't afraid of no bugs! Why would I be afraid of anything! And if I were afraid of something it definitely not gonna be bugs , even if they have hairy legs and flickery antenna. "

"Raph slow down! I just wanted to say that your soooo Cool! " Kiyo said grinning.

Raph looked at her like she had grown three heads.

"You hate bugs but always face your fear. You fight killer bugs and giant cockroaches in different dimensions and slayed multiple mutated insects. That Raph is real bravery. "

Raph looked at her the green around his cheeks turning slightly red. "Ehhh thanks kid. How did ya know all that ? "

"Reading energy and sensing chi's . Reading memories isn't much harder. " Kiyoko was fully awake now and on full cheerfulness.

"You know I think you should start breakfast" Kiyo smiled six am no point in going back to sleep now.

"Tjech." Raph chuckled. "You say ya read memories and wan me ta cook?"

"No but I'm trying to get you out of here les awkwardly." Kiyo said between giggles.

If Raphael looked confused before he looked completely lost now. "Wha?"

Master Splinter chose this moment to enter. "My son it is good to hear it from others then your brothers or myself is it not?"

Raph looked down chuckling. For some reason he always felt like a coward for his fear of the tiny creatures.

Kiyoko smiled . "I think this family is just filled with way to stubborn men." She looked at Raph who was once again looking uneasy. " Eh.. what about if I help you with breakfast?"

Raph looked relieved to not have to talk with his farther about his fears he was glad Kiyo hadn't brought up the rest of the nightmare. "Eh sure either way I'm still a better cook then Leo."

Both off them left the dojo leaving a knowing Splinter there.


	7. shopping

Disclaimer : TMNT cast ain't mine Kiyoko is.

Chapter 6 : Shopping.

Kiyoko sighed as Mikey told her about her about the lady that was coming over. "Okay sunshiny I get it." She just had a training session with Splinter and let's just say that's it good flowers don't grow like that naturally.

She had been told to keep on her training outfit : white joggings pants and silver shirt. Her glitter pink hair still in a high ponytail.

"So you saved her and became her friend. She just smart nice and does your groceries." She smiled. Mikey pouted. "Okay you get it. Let's just watch some tv then."

They were peacefully watching cartoons when April came over. "Hey guys."

"Hi April." Don greeted coming out of his lab. Leo and Raph came out of the dojo as well. Once they all were settled on the couch the meeting would start.

Kiyo saw April looking at her and looked up. April smiled at her but Kiyo couldn't manage to return the smile feeling to nervous. _How would this human take it?_

Don started telling about being called by the Daimyo. And then telling Who the Daimyo was. During this story Kiyoko found her ability to speak again and interrupted Don. Mike had started watching tv again and Leo and Raph didn't pay attention.

"How about I make it more fun on the eyes?" She said kind of cheerful.

She threw her hands up and whirled around till she had her Japanese fans in her hands. Smiling she activated the power of her _audio_ fans showing how she ended up under turtle care. _(Remember from chapter two with the memory same thing.)_

During this April was complete speechless. At the end Kiyo turned to her and bowed. "My name is Kiyoko Kamigami godess extraordinaire at your service." She had done this before everyone who knew about her family's existence bowed , applauded or fainted she thought back and smirked.

April looked at her with a dazed expression. All she could manage to say had been "Whoa." She looked at Kiyoko nervously. "Should I bow?"

Kiyoko actually smiled at that. "No most people from dimension third earth don't know about me or my family so it's no big deal." And Kiyoko Kamigami was completely cheerful again.

Don smiled April after meeting them had knack to take grazzy things well. "Anyway as you have seen Kiyoko has to start school very soon and seeing the fact she has been ordered to have an as _normal _as possible life , we thought you could take sight seeing."

"And get some clothes for school cause no offense kid but fancy dresses an toga's ain't tha best to wear at school." Raph added.

April laughed . "Afcorse I'll show you around at the mall. It wil be fun!"

*** In April's car ***

April was telling her all about Casey . Kiyoko smiled. "How romantic to fall in love with a guy who runs around at night wearing a hockey mask" She giggled. Both her and April where laughing.

Later on they turned on the radio. Kiyoko told her about her being unable to control her powers around them. "Well practice always helps." April offered. "You have spent some time with the guys try to find something that fits."

Kiyoko thought a moment then said. "I have seen memories were Raphael was the Nightwatcher. He got angry a lot." She held her hand open her open palm pointing to the radio and the song changed.

_I don't want to be the one_

The battles always choose

'Cause inside I realize

That I'm the one confused

I don't know what's worth fighting for

Or why I have to scream

I don't know why I instigate

And say what I don't mean

I don't know how I got this way

I know it's not alright

So I'm

Breaking the habit

I'm breaking the habit

Tonight 

Then the radio stopped. And they finally reached destination.

*** At the mall ***

April had told her to go and see what clothes she wanted so far she had : two pair of pale blue jeans with wide pipes , black jeans , grey with glitter jeans , a grey skirt , white skirt and black one and multiple white T-shirts but each had a different picture on them with plastic silver diamonds.

she had gotten new sneakers and a pair of white boots. and ofcorse underwear and a couple of _training bra's. _To say kiyoko was happy would be an understatement. _'And I though Renet could shop a lot.'_

"Why don't you want any other color T-shirt then white?" April asked later. They had settled down at a diner and both had fries. Kiyoko had changed from her training outfit to her blue jeans with wide pipes white sneakers and ofcorse white shirt with a big cute bear of plastic diamonds on it. In her hair was a silver hair band.

"Those are my official colors . All my royal dresses or other clothes have silver and white in them." Kiyoko smiled.

She decided April really was as nice as Mikey told her.

"You'll probably start school in two days." April told her smiling

Kiyoko sighed or maybe not.


	8. Last day of freedom

Disclaimer: You know I'm pretty sure I said this before but hey the turtles and cast do NOT belong to me. Kiyoko does !

Chapter 7: Last day of freedom.

Kiyoko sighed contently. She was still in bed and did not plan on getting out soon. It was her last day before she had to go to school. Leonardo had already told her that when you are at school do not use your powers.

"What fun is that?" She muttered before crawling deep in the covers. The guys had probably already started training. Her morning session with master Splinter would start in two hours she was about fall back a sleep when.

_This is who I am  
and this is what I like  
GC, Sum and Blink and Mxpx rocking my room  
if your looking for me  
I'll be at the show  
I could never find a better place to go_

With a gasp Kiyo fell out of bed. She looked up at the alarm Don had given her. "Ow!" She muttered rubbing her redding nose. The alarm also functioned as a radio and apparently Don had set it for her. Sighing she listened to what her power had accidently started.

_Until the day I die I promise I won't change  
so you better give up  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
so you better give up  
cause I'm not gonna change  
I don't wanna grow up_

"Mikey." She muttered remembering when he told her about a prank he would pull on Leo.

_I don't wanna be told to grow up (grow up, grow up)  
I don't wanna be told to grow up (grow up, grow up)_

Kiyo frowned the song had now changed and sounded really sad.

_I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
so you better give up _And now it sounded frustrated;

_give up give up give up _The music seemed stuck on echo.

_I don't wanna grow up! _

Sighing Kiyoko got up and went to the dojo. She wasn't surprised to find Leo lecturing Mikey. "Morning happy faces." She said cheerfully.

Everyone turned to her surprised. Kiyo ignored them looking at Mikey. " I don't know what's worse all Raph's anger or how you decide not to show anger at all." Mikey frowned at kiyo's words. Kiyo smiled sympaticly. " It's okay to get frustrated you know."

Mikey didn't seem angry at all. "That will all be gone in the afternoon dudette." He smiled. "I'll make breakfast."

Kiyo frowned for a moment then another question came to her. "Isn't it Leo his cooking day?"

Everyone in the room chuckled or laughed a bit except Leo and Kiyoko who didn't get it. Mikey finally stopped laughing to explain." Which is exactly why I make breakfast or else nobody would eat anything good all day!"

Kiyo was still puzzled by this but followed them to the kitchen anyway.

*** Later after breakfast ***

Kiyo had soon found out what Mikey meant after breakfast he went boarding in the sewer and returned even more cheerful. He was now trying to teach her how to beat Raph at video games. Later an alarm went of and the guys had to go and check it.

Kiyo was now officially bored she wasn't allowed to use her powers all day as practice for school. She walked past Don's lab and heard a weird beeping. He was being called.

Kiyo had seen him do his job as a tech support today. He had some weird calls from what she had heard. She grinned this could be fun. Putting the headset on she answered. "Hello..?"

A lady answered sounding surprised and disappointed. "Hello who are you and were sweet Donnie boy?"

Kiyoko had no idea how to answer. Suddenly she knew who this lady was this Don phone stalker. Don had complained about her a lady who was convinced that Don's tech support line was a seks line. Okay evryone had stopped about that subject when she came in. She rolled her eyes she was twelve not two.

"I'm his younger cousin from Japan." She answered that wasn't a real lie at all. According to the file Don made she came from Japan.

The lady sounded thoughtful for a moment. "Oh I see dear could you answer me some questions?"

Kiyo frowned. "What kind of questions?"

"About cute Donnie boy his voice sounded so sexy when I first called him can you tell me how he looks ?"

Kiyoko was doing her best with all her might to stop from bursting in hysteric laugher. Obviously she couldn't tell her but a godess couldn't lie.

She remembered her sunglasses they made everything look like something from which ever planet/universe you chose.

"Okay I'll tell you but could you wait a moment?"

"Sure dear." The lady sounded really happy apparently she always wanted to know how Don looked like.

Kiyoko ran to her room and got the sunglasses then rushed to the living room and stared at the family picture long and hard.

She rushed back to the lab an insane grin on her blushing face. Putting the headset back on and taking a couple of deep calming breaths before talking.

" Hi it's me again!" Despite her efforts she couldn't hide the giggle in he voice.

"Oh good dear now quickly tell me how Donnie boy looks like."

Kiyoko grinned remembering the portret.

"Well he has dark brown hair and deep brown eyes a very cute smile he has a soft face and is very handsome."

The lady sounded delighted. "Oh and what does he wear during work?"

Kiyo was surprised by that question and answered before she could stop herself. "But Donnie doesn't were any clothes..?"

Just then the headset was pulled from her head. Don quickly began talking looking really panicked. "yeah sorry madam my younger niece meant I don't have a uniform she's new to the language. No really . I mean it this isn't that kind of phone line!"

After his last line he quickly hang up. Turning to Kiyo. "What were you thinking!"

Kiyo looked down. " I'm sorry it ringed and I just wanted to help." Kiyoko gave her most innocent look.

Don sighed. " No it's fine that lady is grazzy anyway. What did you tell her ?" Kiyoko looked happy again.

"Nothing much just how you would look like if you were human and that you do your job naked. Bye bye !" Kiyoko was out of the lab in seconds.

Outside the lab she was greeted by a laughing Mikey. "Dude you rock that look on don's face it was hilarious!"

Kiyo joined him in he laughter.

*** Later with Leo * **

She had been training self defense her whole life and she didn't like it much though being cocky against her sister and great warriors after she beat them made it fun. But Leo had been training with her for three hours and she never liked fighting much so now she had had it.

"Leo I wanna stop."

Leonardo shook his head. "Just a few more katta's then we can stop."

"But I wanna stop now!" Kiyoko whined

When Leo once again shook his head. She gave him her best puppy eyes look ever.

Leo smiled. "I don't think that would work if there are real enemies surrounding you."

Kiyoko grunted at that when suddenly she had an idea. "You are not family of me."

Leo frowned. "Good you noticed."

Kiyoko grinned. "But the youngest look still works for you."

Leo still had no idea what she meant. Kiyoko closed he eyes and the light around her seemed to change and looked even brighter. When she opened her eyes Leo gasped.

" You.. you who How ?" Was all Leo could say.

Kiyoko blinked her now sky blue eyes innocently. "I burrowed a bit of Mikey's aura energy. Can we stop now leoooow? Please? "

Leonardo knew he could almost never say no when Mikey used his puppy eyes. "No no it's alright. I'll need to start diner anyway."

Once Leo out of sight Kiyoko relaxed and her eyes returned to bright purple. "And once again the battle is won by Kiyoko Kamigami! She exclaimed.


	9. school

Chapter 8: School _( surprising chapter name right ? )_

Mikey sat in the middle of his room with master Splinter's paw still resting on his shoulder. Leo, Raph and Don were making a loud ruckus while searching. Splinter told him he would help him concentrate.

"My son you must your energy to win this challenge." Splinter also closed his eyes.

Suddenly a pair of purple eyes could be seen looking at Raph teasingly. Leo who had seen the eyes appearing grabbed the place where he expected her hands to be.

The eyes widen in shock. "Uhm please don't pay attention to floating eyes and uhm.. Oh forget it!" A not to happy Kiyoko slowly appeared. Her arm still got in Leo's firm grip.

She looked at Mikey as he stood up. "Please tell me you made breakfast?"

Mikey grinned at her. "Still not over Leo's cooking huh? Atleast you weren't there when they made me a cake."

Kiyo looked up. "Cake?"

Mikey grinned while quietly leading her to the kitchen. "Well yeah the guys didn't think it was fair I always made the birthday cake and..."

Kiyoko not noticing she was fallowing Mikey listened to his tale with great interest. Once gone the rest looked at each other. Don shrugged smiling. "He always had his way with kids."

*** Somewhere on the way to school ***

Kiyoko sighed. "How did I get in to this."

Don had giving her a cell that looked like an ear clip.

"Okay your almost there turn around the corner and the school should be there." Don told her through the cell.

She turned and just like Donnie said there was a big building looming over her.

"Now remember Kiyo be nice and try to make friends. Bye." And Don hang up on her.

As she was about to walk in a chubby boy stopped her. "Looks your at the wrong place kid and I'm afraid I can't let you in." He said in a mocking tone.

Kiyoko stood there un affected. "Okay." She shrugged and walked away. She hadn't even walked three steps away when three ninja stars landed in front of her.

She looked up and saw a dark figure or the school roof. _Raph. _Fine she thought as she turned around and stamped to the chubby boy.

"You listen here. I don't wanna go in there just as much you do, but if you don't step out of the way right now I'm gonna scratch your eyes out and feed them to the helhounds! I'll break your bones so hard they won't even be usable as toothpicks!" She glared at him. She couldn't help but think: Raph is gonna laugh at this.

The boy looked taken back then glared. " You and what army. " He walked over.

Kiyoko had calmed down and she tried not to think of the irony _I have an army !_ Then the stupidity hit her. _No showing powers! Try to look normal._

The boy raised his hand and stopped inches from her face. She hadn't moved if she was going to get beaten then she was going down with dignity.

"Still a coward as before summer I see Kevin! "

Kiyoko looked at were the voice had come from. It was a girl with dyed purple hair and brown eyes wearing a green shirt and purple jeans. Glaring a the boy.

"Bothering the new kid kind of cowardly don't you think?" She asked.

Kevin looked fear stricken. "No I wouldn't dare Angel I didn't know she was a friend of yours." He hurriedly moved aside.

Angel walked in and motioned her to follow. "That was brave what you did."

Kiyoko smiled. " Thanks." Angel shrugged. "The reception desk is over there." she pointed to the hall and walked away.

*** Later on ***

Kiyoko had found out that she had most of her classes with that Angel girl. She seemed the toughest girl at school. Her thoughts were broken by a blond girl.

"you look like so totally weird! And your hair is like real pink and all! Who dyed it for you?" She whispered half yelled.

Kiyo looked at the girl confused. "Dyed it?" She whispered back._ So this is who learned Renet talk like that._

The girl rolled her eyes. "Duh you didn't get like born with pink hair did you."

Kiyoko for the second time that day felt her anger rise. "Yes I did!"

The blond girl glared. "Get a grip loser! You don't have to make such a stupid lie."

Kiyo opened her mound to yell. But was cut of by the girl in front her. It was Angel. "If she doesn't wanna tell you that's her problem blondie."

The fight had ended like that. And the math teacher hadn't even noticed. Kiyoko sighed this was the second time she was saved by Angel. She was nice enough so...

She looked at Angel and recognized a memory. " Angel." She whispered.

Angel turned around but before she could say anything Kiyo said. "You know them to!" Angel frowned. "Know who?" Kiyoko grinned. "The Turtles." Angel gasped two words can shock one so. "What are you talking about?"

Kiyoko raised her hand. "Mrs Lexons I need to go to the toilet can Angel show me the way?"

Once excused Angel immediately pulled het to the girls toilet. "How can you now the turtles?"

Kiyoko locked the door. and sat on the floor indian style she motioned Angel to do the same. Kiyoko held her hands in the air and her audio-fans appeared. Angel stared on in shock.

The toilet room had changed and they where now sitting on an endless grass field.

"You know about mythology right?" Kiyo asked. When Angel shook her head Kiyo rolled her eyes. "And Don said you learn stuff at school."

Angel looked amazed. Suddenly she spotted two figures talking and then kissing. When she got a better look she could see a girl probably 17 she had long pink hair with a few red an orange locks. She had dark blue eyes and was in a long red silver dress. On her head was a silver tiara.

The man was about 18 he had dark brown hair almost black. He was in a traditional Japanese warrior outfit even with swords that looked just like Leo's. Angel watched in silent amazement.

Kiyo sighed. "That is Megan she was the secret daughter of Morrígan a celtic war godess. Morrígan dumped Megan not knowing who was the right farther later she was found and raised by a powerful sorceress who later found out about Megan's origins and helped her learn to use some of her power. Cause Megan never met her birth mother of farther she never found the limit to her power.

Megan later traveled through dimensions searching for her birth parents. She then met Taiki the Japanese god of time and they fell hopelessly in love.

The scene changed they were now in a beautiful castle. Angel smiled when she saw the godess play with a small baby with blond hair the godess looked pregnant. Two small boys were playing with their father. " They are Happy now." Kiyoko smiled. " Most off their children inherited their powers and where seen as the most powerful of the multiverse."

Kiyoko blinked a couple of times before proceeding. " Thing soon changed. "Angel gasped as hideous creatures stormed in the castle. Kiyo ignored her. "Creatures of the dark refused to be overpowered by children soon many worlds were at war. The king went to fight and nothing was ever heard of him."

"Oh my." Angel was shocked. Kiyo was taking deep breaths. "Megan was torn but soon gave birth to her last child. A girl." As the scene changed Angel couldn't help herself and ran to see the baby.

The girl already had pink hair and Angel smiled at the purple eyes. She was wearing a to long white dress and the very small crystal white tiara was proudly on her head.

"Once I was old enough mom brought me and my siblings to the Nexus it's a world of honor and we would be taken care of by the ruler of that world the Daimyo. Mom never came back." She said last part in a whisper.

Angel was amazed. " How did you end up here ?"

" We were trained in our powers the best as could be assigned. But darkness still wanted us I'm hiding here with the turtles being as _normal _as possible."

Kiyoko's fans disappeared and they where in school. She looked Angel. "Well that was the story of my life."

Angel looked shocked and strangly excited. "Why did you tell me that?"

Kiyoko grinned. "Well Donnie said make friends." She held out her hand to Angel.

Angel looked at her hand then ginned as they shook hands. "You are kinda COOL!"


	10. hot guys and future jobs

Chapter 9: Hot guys and future jobs.

Angel just couldn't believe her eyes. He was soooooooo hot! He had dark black hair and eyes as gold. _"Angel..."_ Angel sighed dreamily staring at his six pack. _" Eh Angel girl..."_ Oh and how strong he was kicking at that punching bag. Oh he's walking this way...

**"Angel that's enough for you!" **Kiyoko pulled her sunglasses away from Angel. Angel gasped as her dream boy turned green. "So that's really how Raph would like if he was born human?"

Kiyoko hurriedly nodded as Raph walked over to them looking annoyed. "Ain't you two supposed to do some school stuff?" Raph muttered roughly.

Kiyoko smiled a bit sheepish. "Donnie said he was going to help with our math homework but he's still working. So I thought to show Angel my sunglasses."

Kiyo was glad she made friend with Angel. seeing the turtles already knew her she was able to come over.

Angel sighed dreamily. "Where did you get those anyway?" Kiyoko gave her a look. "Do you really think someone would let a four year old girl train with creepy alien monsters? I used the glasses when the aliens looked to creepy. Oh and when my eyes change color."

Angel frowned again. " Your eyes change color?"

Kiyo nodded. "Yeah really handy Leo recently found out." She grinned. She closed her eyes then looked at Angel.

Angel watched fascinated. Kiyo's eyes were dark brown then turned slightly lighter now they were gold and then very slowly turned baby blue she blinked and they were purple again.

Suddenly kiyo looked up. "Finally Don. Angel already embarrassed herself enough for one day."

While Angel glared at her knew best friend as Don lead them to the dining table. Don began to read the math problem out loud.

_" a x 56 +12 = 120"_

" Okay girls that's not so hard you just ignore a x 56 and focus on the 120 and..."

Angel had perked up at the word focus. " Focus your energy and feel your dark emotions leave you." Both Angel and Kiyo burst in laughter. It was quote from Mikey who was in charge in giving Kiyo chi channeling lessons. Angel had joined in most of the lessons. _Cause when your chi is focused all the boring english stuff Mrs. Haraldson says seems easy. _Kiyo had been right and Mike was an excellent teacher.

Don didn't look to pleased. "Okay I get it mikey's class is more fun then being tutored by me. I'll stop then."

" No no we will focus!" Both girls laughed.

Once done with their homework Don began to ask about school.

Angel told most of it though. "And now everyone is worried over some future job." She finished.

Don smiled. "And I take it you haven't chosen yet?" Angel nodded Kiyo shrugged.

Don frowned when noticing Kiyo. "And you are bored because you're gonna rule over some world right?"

Kiyoko shook her head. "No way. I'm going to be a watcher for lord Simultainius just like Renet."

Angel once again frowned. "A what?"

Kiyoko grinned. "A watcher is someone who makes sure everything works according some big plan. You have to be from a powerful family to work with him and he really is nice."

Angel looked but Don continued. " And have you talked with the lord?"

Kiyoko nodded. " He let me work on day. I helped one of your counterparts"

_Leo and Raph were in a loud fight Don sat dejectedly at the stairs. Mikey had been taken away by hospital staff saying they had the right to do test on him just because some anomalies in his blood._

_Master Splinter stood next to Donatello lost in thoughts. He hadn't let it show but the doctor's words had hurt. How dare them say Michelangelo wasn't his son!_

_Suddenly they were disturbed by a nurse with long pink hair and deep purple eyes. She looked down. "I'm terribly sorry for what happened. I never talked with doctor Saki but he sounded reliable."_

_Raph growled and stood up but was stopped by Splinter. The nurse shook her head sadly. " Saki means blossom of hope but since he got sick a few weeks a go he's been acting weird"_

_Don looked up. " Weird?"_

_The nurse nodded. " He's been obsessed with some weird day or event. The day of waking up or something."_

_Leo jumped up. " The day of awakening?"_

_The nurse shrugged and walked away._

_The turtles were already discussing there plan to save Mikey from sha'ka'nobo._

Don and Angel had watched the scene that holographic came from Kiyo's palms.

Don frowned. " Alternate us or future us ?"

Kiyo smiled. " Alternate."

Angel shook her head sadly. "And look what a lame boring job options I have."

Kiyoko grinned. "Hey you never know you are best friends with a godess I might help you get a real cool job at one real cool dimension."

Angel grinned. "being friends with a godess best thing I ever did."

_**Author note from none other then me the author. There is a fic hear on were Mikey gets sick and needs a hospital, then gets kidnapped by sha'ka'nobo. It's called Family bonds by Puldoh a great author and I'm not just saying that because I like Mikey stories**_


	11. Oh my god the godess can sing!

Chapter 10: Oh my god, the godess can sing!

"How long are you two dudettes gonna watch the kid and actually go to school?" Mikey asked kinda annoyed. It was his turn to escort Kiyo to school which meant missing out morning practice which he didn't mind at all.

But when Kiyo woke him up two hours earlier than planned and when they reached the ally where Angel waited for them they had stopped.

They where know watching a boy apparently named Ashton doing various stunts in the skate park.

"Not much longer Mike." Angel whispered then turned to Kiyo. " But he's right you should go and talk to Ashton and say something else besides hi cause I don´t think stalking him is gonna help much."

Kiyoko didn't even hear it as Mikey made comment about _that being a relief. _She had talked with Ashton a couple of times. She blushed remembering his compliment a week prior.

_Kiyoko rushed in the school hall. She had been going to this school for two weeks now and she strangely liked it. Most of the other kids had dubbed her as a nice cool girl with weird purple eyes and as the boys put it HOT._

_Right now she was angry with herself she had once again failed at geography and couldn't find biology class. And she was late cause the history teacher wanted to talk with his best student._

_In her rush she bumped in to someone and landed rather ungracefully on the floor. "Ow" She muttered straighten her clothes. "I'm sorry I was late and didn't pay attention to..." She trailed of looking at the boy she bumped in._

_He had a perfect body structure. Greenish blue eyes and light brown hair. He was wearing simple blue jeans and a green shirt with the words believe it your not dreaming on it._

_" Are you alright?" He asked concerned as he helped her up. " Aha." Kiyo whispered softly looking at his eyes. He smiled. "Beautiful eyes with an extrodanairy hair color. Like an angel"_

_"Almost." Kiyo whispered as he led her to class._

Kiyoko sighed. Angel rolled her eyes. "Your afraid to upset Mindy? He is her ex! She broke up with him!"

Kiyo now looked up frowning. "Could you two shut up! He could hear you."

Make payed little attention to what Kiyo said. " Can't you just go and say hi I'm Kiyoko and hey let´s hang out dude

Angel laughed. " Yeah right."

Mikey frowned. "Who is this Mindy chick anyway?"

Kiyoko turned around angry probably thinking_ can't you be quiet? _"Mindy is a blond bimbo girl who lives in her own fantasy world. She thinks so pretty while in fact she's way to ditzy." Kiyoko said in a singing tone. She looked surprised as Mikey wasn't there anymore.

"You have beautiful singing voice." A voice behind her said. She whirled and saw Ashton standing next to Angel. " You should join the school music club I'm in it I play various instruments." He said grinning.

Kiyoko blushed. "That wasn't sinning that was uhm..." She looked down nervously. "Mocking Mindy? My ex has a way to give a very rude expression of herself." He handed Kiyo a note and toke of waving the back of his hand as he walked away.

Kiyo and Angel read the note curiously. _Nice to have a long walk to school but hurry up girls cause school starts in ten minuets._

Mikey appeared behind them. "Hurry of to school girls! The guys are gonna kill me if you come late on my watch."

***Later at School***

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaa!" Godess Kiyoko's scream run through the halls. "How in whatever world did I get signed up for the music club?"

Angel tried to clam her down. " Maybe Ashton real-." Whatever she wanted to say was cut of by Mindy "I did."

Kiyo was not in a mood for calmness. "Why would you do such a thing!" She yelled angry.

Mindy shrugged. "Cause I'm a blond bimbo girl who lives in her own fantasy world."

Kiyoko gasped. "You heard?"

"And I don't like it when people make fun of me so bye bye pretty girl." And she walked away leaving two angry girls.

***later***

Kiyo was using her ear clip phone again.

"Donnie you have to help me!"

_"Sorry Kiyo but this really doesn't count as emergency._

"But Don I haven't sang in years!"

_" Kiyo your supposed to go to school and pretend to be normal and normal girls will embarrass them self that's what school is for."_

Kiyoko sighed. "Fine."

She walked in the class room for music.

Not surprisingly Mindy was there to. Surprisingly so was Angel. She took a seat besides he best friend. "What are you doing here?"

Angel sounded puzzled. " Dance club , drama club and music club are working together for a musical it was decided this morning."

Mindy was holding a boring speech. "And know I Mindy pelmond will sing"

Mindy sang I will always love you with just a few bad notes. When she was done others began to show of. Angel and her group did a pretty good street dance performance.

The meeting was almost over and Kiyo hadn't sang a single note and didn't feel of reminding the rest.

"Okay that was if that's all-..." Mindy was about o end the meeting when Ashton interrupted her . " Kiyoko hasn't taken her turn yet!"

"Oh no I'm not in a rush or anything really!" Kiyoko said in a something between panic and nervous.

"No that's not fair!" "Let her sing!" "At least let her try!" Other students brought in there share.

"Alright kiyoko kamigami the stage is yours!" Mr Bluess the teacher who had quietly watched all the performances' said.

"Uhm I don't know much English songs so I don't know when a high note comes and..." Kiyo tried that remembering that according to the file Donnie made she recently came from Japan.

"If you can sing Japanese I have some music from the ainime shows for you." Tony said

"Okay why?" Kiyo honestly found that kinda weird.

"It really cool playing song like that on your instrument cause Japan has cool beats." Was his answer

"Fine." Kiyo sighed studying the music list. Oh I know this on can you play it?"

Once all the required musicians nodded she walked on stage.

"Can't get out of it now can I " She asked with a light chuckle.

" This song is for four great guys who do a lot for society and don't get appreciated enough!"

_*Music starts*_

_Chotto matte mite dare datte _

_Kinou to maru de chigau _

_Chotto mite mite _

_Yokogao no shiruetto mo otona sa _

_Try to look for a while_

_Chotto kimi kimi _

_Iiwake wo shitai kimochi mo wakaru _

_Datte yo no naka kore ja _

_Maru de natte nai jan _

_Da ne! kimochi ii kuuki wo _

_Ima! suitakute _

_Shou ga nai shou ga nai _

During her song kiyo had made great dance moves in a mix between ballet and hip hop

_Ashita wa atashi no kaze ga fuku kara ne _

_Sekaijuu no doa akete oite hoshii _

_Ashita wa atashi no kaze ga fuku kara ne _

_Kimi no sono yowamushi wo _

_Mouretsu ni fukitobasu yo _

_Goojasu na jinsei wo! _

_Soshite ima sugu kimeta nara _

_Yuuki wo sotto moteru _

_And if it's decided now_

_Courage can be gained slowly_

_Soshite ima kara doko mademo _

_Tsugi kara tsugi e bouken._

Kiyo bowed as all the students including Mindy and Ashton watched her in awe.

"Can I go to the restroom sir?" She turned to he teacher. Mr Blues nodded his mouth hanging open.

***In the hall***

" Liked it Don?" Kiyo asked in a teasing tone.

_" That was beautiful me and Mike couldn't believe our ears! Hey how did you know I was listening?"_

"I heard ya snort at me not being in a rush. Well got to go back to class."

Kiyo walked back this time remembering to shut the phone of.

Taking a seat next to Angel. "Why are you crying Angel?" She asked teasingly

The girl in front of them turned to her. "You are so staying at the music club!"

**Author notes: This was the last chapter on living with a god next comes 'Dealing with Multiverse traveling'. **


End file.
